


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [19]
Category: Cuccioli | Pet Pals (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Pio and then Holly try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Holly and Pio approach the black dispenser. Holly presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her hand. She licks it.)

Holly: It's pepper.

Pio: Really?

(Pio puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Pio: Aaah... aaaahhhh... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Pio sneezes and blows himself around the room. Holly puts her hands over her eyes as Pio bounces around the room before returning to Holly. He rubs his nose on his finger.)

Holly: Bless you.

Pio: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(Holly pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Pio.)

Holly: I better check on the pepper to make sure it's still good.

(She gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose. She starts to sneeze.)

Holly: Haaaah... Haaaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(When Holly releases her sneeze, she blows herself backwards. Pio recoils.)

Pio: Bless you!

(Holly returns to Pio, rubbing her nose on her forefinger.)

Holly: Thank you.

(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)


End file.
